This was designed as a 5 year, multicenter, double-blinded study of the effect of daily administration of an aldose-reductase inhibitor on the development of and progression of renal disease in patients with type I diabetes. For the past two years there have been three subjects in the study at UVA. In November 1996 (year 4-5 of the study) a preliminary examination of the data led to the conclusion that there was minimal or no efficacy to the drug. This resulted in termination of the study. The data analysis is not yet available.